


餐廳末日

by minmasterqw



Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [3]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Chinese Language, Historical, Occult, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw
Summary: Most of the overseas Chinese are not exactly using Mandarin for their mother tones. Instead,they will use Cantonese and Banlam for their normal communication. Therefore,the passage will also written with those 2 languages.One of the historic Chinese pronunciation "3 in 1"(三及弟),a mixed of traditional,modern and Cantonese will also be use in the passage.本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。
Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117085





	餐廳末日

靠做中餐賺外快的好日子，算是走到頭了。

實在沒想到，對面那一間一直以來沒開的店，居然被Lucifer集團收購了做美裔中式快餐。不得不說，作為地獄首屈一指的家族式連鎖集團，其財力之雄厚實在難以想像。為求搶客， 一方面不惜重金額外找了好幾間中菜館加盟， 另一方面又是優惠不斷：三折兩折乃至一折都有，務求要客不要錢，生利前先用盡方法誅死附近之同行也。

同一條街，那怕是開西餐廳的也叫苦不迭；始終8億冥通一個排骨飯，真是彷彿食材都不要錢。對面新店開張第一日，李生的店生意額就剉了個五成。

當日放工，幾杯玉冰燒落肚，他亦只能坦言：「阿美利堅(1)鬼佬財團，果是十分架勢！」

在這食西北風的時間，他也想過不少辦法：參考建樂園請個滿嘴第九味的曾先生(2)回來？感覺這位仁兄的魂魄不好召，搞不好已經投胎去了。壓低價格？對面做的是大型連鎖，價格只會被這種個體戶小餐館更低。一時間，強龍遇上地頭蛇，堂堂社神在做生意這一塊上也還真奈何不了一群鬼的辦法。幸好現時對面做的都是外國人生意，否則秘密餐牌(3)的市場恐怕也要被搶去。

這件事傳去他的上司城隍，城隍倒笑得很樂：「哈！下回帶人下來，要老實點了！」更是硬生生分他去做苦差－幫意外身亡乃至於自殺死的鬼去枉死城；但他財政赤字到如此地步，也的確無計可施，只好硬著頭皮上。

上司差派要領回去的鬼魂，是隻炒股票炒得傾家蕩產然後吊頸死的。

「我也做生意失敗，我也苦到想要自殺！」

最終竟是變成一神一鬼，互相大吐苦水。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文腳注：
> 
> (1) 阿美利堅：舊式廣東話中對美國的稱呼。
> 
> (2) 曾先生：徐國能作品《第九味》中的主角，精通川菜。該文章由於被香港新高中學制公開考試選為其中一篇考試文章，而廣泛在香港被傳閱。
> 
> (3) 秘密餐牌：外國中餐館中大部分菜餚都因應歐美文化鮮少食用動物內臟而作出改良。秘密餐牌當中則有常規餐牌內沒有的，以內臟烹調的菜式，以此招待華裔人士。


End file.
